


You're mine, and I'm yours

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"È una copia di quello che mi hai dato tu, non è un regalo molto originale," commenta, ma Kise non gli dà la possibilità di aggiungere altro, saltandogli praticamente addosso e baciandolo con un entusiasmo che lo lascia senza fiato e senza parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine, and I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Tanti auguri tesoro! <3

Aomine ha un'espressione soddisfatta sul volto mentre osserva la situazione. È la prima volta in assoluto che organizza una festa del genere - e anche l'ultima, per quanto gli riguarda - ed è davvero felice di essere riuscito a farlo; e molto sorpreso, vista la mole di persone presenti: è in qualche modo riuscito a radunare gran parte dei colleghi e amici più stretti del suo ragazzo, tutta la Generazione dei Miracoli, la squadra della Kaijou e perfino la Seirin al completo, senza neanche doversi sforzare tanto. È incredibile come Kise sia stato in grado di far affezionare a sé così tanta gente.  
"Grazie," mormora il festeggiato, abbracciandogli la vita alle spalle e sfregando il naso contro la sua nuca; Aomine non può fare a meno di sorridere, stringendo le dita intorno ai suoi polsi e voltandosi un poco per poterlo baciare sulle labbra. "Questa volta ti sei davvero superato," aggiunge Kise, con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio.  
"È bastato fare qualche telefonata, in realtà. Sei piuttosto popolare, te l'hanno mai detto?" ribatte scherzoso, godendosi l'espressione adorante del suo ragazzo e il rossore appena accennato sulle sue guance; Kise è davvero bellissimo. "Sei riuscito a conquistare davvero tante persone," continua, voltandosi di nuovo verso la folla radunata nel salotto del loro appartamento, appoggiando la schiena contro il suo petto e sorridendo del bacio che Kise gli posa su una tempia. Grugnisce quando sente Kagami sbottare qualcosa riguardo a una partita uno contro uno con Himuro, e il suo ragazzo ridacchia premendogli le labbra sul collo; era ovvio che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe gridato alla partita, nonostante l'età media sia ormai di venticinque anni in realtà sono tutti ancora un po' bambini.

"Uno contro uno come i vecchi tempi?" propone Kise quando rimangono soli nel campetto a pochi isolati dal loro appartamento; sono rimasti in disparte a guardare giocare gli invitati, nonostante la voglia di partecipare fosse tanta - e le sfide di Kagami e dei vecchi compagni di team di Kise avessero tentato entrambi. Aomine ridacchia, alzandosi da terra e aiutando il suo ragazzo a fare lo stesso prima di baciargli la fronte.  
"Sai che non aspettavo altro," ribatte con lo stesso sorriso di sfida di quando giocavano alle superiori, e Kise sbuffa una risata posandogli le mani sul petto per spingerlo all'indietro e recuperare la palla con uno scatto che quasi stupisce l'altro.  
"Ci conosciamo meglio di chiunque altro, dopotutto," commenta prima di copiare uno dei classici tiri da tre punti di Midorima e guardare di nuovo verso di lui con la sua stessa espressione di sfida e un sopracciglio sollevato. Aomine gli corre incontro e sorride, innamorandosi ancora un po' di più di lui; gli ruba la palla e tira a canestro senza smettere per un attimo di guardarlo negli occhi.  
"È sempre stato così."

Rientrano a casa poco prima dell'alba, madidi di sudore e ancora su di giri per le loro partitelle, ridendo senza fiato per essersi rincorsi per le scale come una coppia di adolescenti. Baciarsi appena la porta si chiude alle loro spalle è naturale come respirare, e l'espressione di Kise è così felice e piena d'amore quando si separano che Aomine si sente quasi arrossire.  
"Ho un regalo per te," gli dice con un sorriso, sfiorandogli la gola con un pollice. "È in camera."  
È preso in contropiede quando Kise scoppia a ridere di cuore, e ci mette qualche attimo a capire il motivo; geme quando finalmente ci arriva, nascondendosi il viso con una mano.  
"Idiota," sbuffa, lasciandosi comunque abbracciare nonostante l'altro non abbia ancora smesso di ridere; aspetta qualche minuto prima di liberarsi dalla sua stretta e prendergli una mano per trascinarlo in camera, spingendolo sul letto e guardandolo storto quando lo vede aprir bocca per fare sicuramente una battuta. Il suo regalo è in una scatolina nascosta nel secondo cassetto del suo comodino, e quando la tira fuori e la porge a Kise non può evitare di sghignazzare davanti alla sua espressione improvvisamente terrorizzata. "Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, non preoccuparti," dice, e non è sicuro di come si senta quando l'altro si rilassa visibilmente e accetta il regalo. Sa che il matrimonio è una cosa a cui al momento nessuno dei due è interessato, ma non gli dispiace pensare che prima o poi ci arriveranno; Kise, al contrario, rifiuta completamente la prospettiva.  
"Daiki," esala il ragazzo quando vede il contenuto della scatolina, e Aomine si gratta la nuca imbarazzato.  
"È una copia di quello che mi hai dato tu, non è un regalo molto originale," commenta, ma Kise non gli dà la possibilità di aggiungere altro, saltandogli praticamente addosso e baciandolo con un entusiasmo che lo lascia senza fiato e senza parole.  
"È bellissimo," sussurra il ragazzo contro le sue labbra, prima di allontanarsi e guardarlo negli occhi; Aomine sorride, sollevato, e gli accarezza una guancia prima di allungare una mano verso la scatolina per poter prendere il bracciale. Gli è costato una fortuna e non era nemmeno sicuro che Kise l'avrebbe gradito, ma davanti alla sua espressione quasi commossa non può fare a meno di pensare che sia valso ogni singolo centesimo.  
Si porta il suo polso alle labbra per baciarlo, dopo aver allacciato il gioiello, imitando gli esatti gesti compiuti da Kise quando gli ha donato il suo bracciale; il contrasto del blu notte con la sua pelle chiara gli toglie il fiato.  
"Sei mio," mormora guardandolo negli occhi. "E io sono tuo."


End file.
